halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Eaite'Oodat/Sangheili super soldier program
Yeah can i make one too? I already though of his history but i need a name. Is Virik 'Dumee' alright?--Poetic Spartan 03:31, 11 June 2009 (UTC) So are they as strong as Tartarus himself? No they are not but they are strong. I love the concept, but this needs some work. It shouldn't be so similar to the SPARTAN-II Program. The Covenant would never so closely imitate a human concept. The subjects would not require augmented strength, as all elites holding the rank of major and above are already stronger than SPARTANs. A special armor variant might be a good idea, but it should be more mundane in comparison to MJOLNIR armor, something like the SPI. It's up to you. That's my two cents. I might consider creating my own "SPARTheili", but I'd like to see the concept refined a bit first. A.O.A., Delta-3 Division, ONI Section-III 18:46, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I Do admit when I wrote this I was not wanting to care a lot about the facts of the universe, but I am thinking of changing it. Oh, I missed the Combat Harness 2.0 earlier. Like I said, rather than having it be an uber-powerful Iron Man suit like the MJOLNIR, it should be at most as powerful as the SPI. Maybe. An Elite super soldier would already have all the offensive ability it could possibly need, so its armor would be mostly focus on enhanced protection. And please sign your comments. ; ) A.O.A., Delta-3 Division, ONI Section-III 21:46, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm with A.O.A this is an AWESOME concept, done poorly, I want to make one, after its refined, I'm not trying to be mean, just giving my honest opinion I'm not trying to be mean, either. I'm not criticizing your work, I'm just making suggestions help to tap the full potential your concept has to offer. I just wanted to clarify that in case it wasn't already clear. A.O.A., Delta-3 Division, ONI Section-III 16:25, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Just to remind you that a standard Sangheili is equivalent physically to a SPARTAN-II, though not always tactically (depending on individual). Don't understand why they needed a supersoldier program.- Sketchist 07:26, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I already mentioned that. And either way, superstrength isn't the only reason SPARTANs PWN so much. A.O.A., Delta-3 Division, ONI Section-III 16:10, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :My comment is a reply to StarfighterJAT who ignored all of the previous discussions, hence, a reminder.- Sketchist 16:25, July 27, 2010 (UTC) This article got me thinking about my old Spartan-S... this is so similar... - Cprl. Echo 1 28px High Resolution 17:41, July 28, 2010 (UTC) WILL NOT STOP ME! '' |time=UTC |text= I'd like to have one. I was thinking about a Post-War Program with BOTH Human and Elite Super soldiers. Either that or a group meant to counteract the members of Orange Team, which they did, but in a Pyrrhic battle. }} :Citrus, not to be of bad news but this article has been old for over a year and it's writer has been inactive for a year so I doubt you would get an actual response.